Monster Island
by G-man723
Summary: David Anderson was a normal person, until he moved to the island. Now, he is encountering horrible monsters everywhere, and he is finding out what is really going on the island. Will David make it off the island or will he be monster food?
1. Dinocroc

**A/N: This is my first story for Fan fiction, although I have been writing stories for a number of years. You may have already read some of my work. This is mostly to find out if the average reader, you, like my work and how I can improve. This story is loosely based off the Facebook app/game Syfy Monster Island. This is before everything blows up or something like that.**

**I obviously do not own the rights to Syfy Monster Island. Didn't see that one coming did you? I would appreciate any comments you may have.**

* * *

><p>My name is David Anderson. I am of the age 27 and I lived in a small apartment by myself. I did not have a girlfriend. I specialize in the field of microbiology and genetics. I was working for another biotech company along the west coast, but it bottomed out.<p>

I applied for a rather strange company called Asclepius, the Greek god of medicine and whose staff is the symbol for modern medicine. I did some research on the company and came up empty. Two weeks later, they set up an interview at some apartment complex. I promptly arrived and was met by two men in suites.

They requested that I take a lie detector test for the interview. They grilled me in some basic stuff like am I currently employed by any company, have I ever committed a felony, and do I have financial issues, nothing that I was too concerned about. After my answers were checked out, they laid the job for me.

Obviously this was not their facility. They explained the research was very high tech and will be on the cutting edge of several fields. Most everything was to be paid for and the pay itself was extremely good, but there was a catch. The main grounds was on a chain of islands in the mid-Pacific known as the Extraño islands, and I would have to stay on the islands at least for 3 years. I would have to leave what little of a family I have behind. I quickly agreed.

They needed for me to do two more things, to sign a waiver that did not allow me to tell anybody outside the company, and to be on a boat that was sailing in three days. I atheistically shook their hands. They gave me a ticket for the boat and saying the time I should arrive and the dock. Both of the information was on the ticket. They could not have given me a better offer.

Day 1

Spent the yesterday packing and explaining to my family and my few friends, that I was going to be out of touch for a long while. I ended up buying another suitcase for all my stuff.

This afternoon a man came by. He said he was with the company and was here to make sure everything was up to par. He even had a moving van, which he explained was to take all the stuff I could not bring into storage. He even had to take my car. He said that, while bringing a vehicle was optional, but it was almost pointless. Everything was in a sound walking distance. Unless I wanted to make little circles around the island a car would be dead weight. I kind of had to agree with him.

We put everything I was not going to need into a moving van. It was mostly big stuff like chairs, shelves, and the TV. The only things left over was what the apartment came with, a couch that my younger sister wanted to take off my hands, and a beanbag chair, which I could not separate from. Who does not love beanbag chairs? The last thing I kept was a mattress with sheets, of course.

Day 2

Early in the day my sis came by to procure my sofa. I helped her get it in her car somehow. After a very long goodbye she drove off. Boy, I am going to miss that couch.

The same guy as yesterday came by in a big tan truck for some reason it had a large 8 on the doors. We loaded everything I had left in the back. It was strange, looking at all my possessions in a pile. The man ensured me that the company would provide for all my needs.

I climbed into the passenger seat, and the man drove me to the docks. The first thing I noticed was that the truck was electric. When I asked the man, he told me that this was a company car and almost everything on the island is electric, which makes much more sense than to have to ship fuel all the time. They make electricity and what they can't make they use a power cord that is hooked up to the mainland.

Just outside the docks there was a large gate a armed personnel. He had a green armor vest with a helmet to match and a rifle. He looked like he meant business. The man showed the guard his ID and the guard made him put is palm on some kind of electric board.

Next, I had to show the guard my ticket and put my hand on the pad. After he approved of our passes he let us through. The ship was a small cargo huller a little over 30 feet long. The ship was pulling boxes from the dock by three white cranes. The man, who drove me around stopped near the cargo on the dock and the ship. He told me to get out and join the other new recruits.

There were at least a dozen people gathered in front of a stark military looking man with three others just like him standing behind him. My ride sped off without another word. I asked some of the other people what was this all about, but they were as clueless as I was.

A military man starting shouting at us, "My name is Rick and I am head of security. You have already been cleared by Asclepius security, and your belongings are being searched through for anything that does not meet up to code. Any and all objects confiscated will be returned to you, when appropriate. For now we will need your cell phones and or pagers, the island is a complete dead zone only authorized communication will be permitted. Also we will need your keys, key chains are allowed. Please, put your full name and any non-permitted items in the envelops provided and place them in a pile here."

Rick then waved to one of the men behind him, and he passed out large, tan, flat envelops and markers. I did as I was told and the people around me did the same. The security around here is really tight. I really can't blame them. Many companies would give a arm and a leg for information worth millions.

After the pile was complete Rick continued his speech, "You will tell me now if you will need any medicine during the trip. It will take 13 hours to sail to the island. Once there, you will be given a room and a roommate. At 900 hours you will be expected to appear for the tour. It is strongly suggested you keep within the parameters of the confine. We will not be held responsible for anything that happens to you outside of our security. Welcome to Asclepius you will be in for a treat."

After two guys explained some probably bogus medical condition to Rick, we were herded on board the ship to an area that had a few snack machines and some couches and chairs. The place looked more like a break room. They never let us out of their sight. There was always a armed guard and a camera watching us.

After many hours spent talking to some of the other recruits, I found out they were from several main backgrounds: ones with military or officer training, ones with a degree in zoology, those like me who gave a degree in microbiology, and a assortment of a plumber, a herbologist, and a building contractor. I felt a little tired from all the recent moving work and decided to take a little nap. I also did not want big brother to take a interest in me.

Day 3

It was a little past midnight, when the guards told me to wake-up and get out. I had become one of the few people lagging behind. I was very groggy and the warm humid air was not helping. We had arrived on the island.

They gathered us up in the back of four trucks just like the one that brought me to the mainland docks, except they had a 3, 10, 7, and 16 on their sides. The one with the three looked pretty banged up. We were driven away from the docks they had very little to no security around the island's port. The cars drove through the thick tropical forest along dirt roads that cut through the jungle. The jungle itself was dark and bustling with unknown wildlife noises.

We came to a large fence with a electric warning on it and a sliding gate large enough for the trucks. On the other side of the fence was a two story long building. Once inside the gate we unloaded and were told to make a line in front of a manned counter. Once there, the guy at the counter asked for my name and gave me a key with a number 13 stamped onto it. Rick told us this was the urban compound. We should find our homes and sleep till we were needed again.

How lucky I grimly thought. I get lucky number 13. My quarters were easily found, and the place was bigger than my last apartment with two stories and such. The place looked like I could plop in and be perfectly comfortable. The only thing I wanted was a bed. I searched around the top floor and found a empty room. I collapsed on the near empty mattress.

When I awoke, it was early morning of some unknown time. Whether it was from my nap on the ship or just from the jet lag, but the sun had barely risen. After the routine of almost falling asleep again and sitting on my new bed almost half asleep, I sluggishly walked downstairs. I usually have a digital clock to wake me up and it makes a huge difference.

The first thing I noticed was the smell of fresh coffee. In the kitchen there was a frizzy, red haired girl with lots of freckles, a bit of a tan, and thin sleek glasses. She was wearing thick brown jeans and a tank top.

"You look like you could use a dose of caffeine," she said offering some coffee. To be polite I searched the top cabinets for mugs. "So you are one of the new recruits?" she added. I only nodded. "The cups are over here," she showed me where they were. "My name is Lisa. Do you have a have a name or do you come from somewhere where the names are only symbols on a piece of paper?" she introduced herself.

She was fairly nice, but I think she was trying too hard. I tried my best to start things off on the right foot. "People tend to call me David," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "What do you think of them?" she asked. "What are you referring to?" I asked slightly puzzled.

Could be worse my roomy could be a clean freak or one of those people who stare at you from your door, while you are trying to do something on the computer and then they say hi and you completely freak out and loose whatever you were working on. She just gazed at me with wide eyes and tried to hide her face in her cup. "You seriously do not know?" she blatantly said, like as if she just said the Earth was round or something like that. I just shrugged. I had no idea what this girl was talking about. "You need to meet Buck," she promptly said.

"Rick wants us new recruits to meet him at 9 o'clock," I said not wanting to sound rude or blow off Rick. I figured that would be a good way of getting kicked off this island fast. "Don't worry. It's a short trip over, and we have just under three hours to get done," she knocked down my argument, "finish your coffee before it grows the intelligence to yell at you."

I downed the beverage, and Lisa yanked me out the door. But not before she made me grab two tube like guns that were hanging beside the door. They looked a lot like paint ball guns, except without the round canister. They must be of some importance if she made me bring them.

Immediately she trudged over to the gate of the parameter. There was another guard in common guard fashion for the island. "Where are you two going this early?" the guard asked us. "We are headed over to the croc enclosure, and we have the necessary equipment," she told the guard. "I don't think you can leave Home Tree this early," the guard mostly thinking of the rules himself. "Come on, John. Reptiles are mostly inactive in the morning. If anything it is safer then later on," she bargained with John the guard. "Fine, fine, but if you guys get hurt I was not here," John caved in and let us out.

The jungle was thick and in the air hung mist from the rising sun. It was alive with the sounds of animals, some were rather annoying. There was no road, just a few well-traveled paths. A few minutes out she took one of the weird guns and explained, "These are tranquilizer pistols. They can down anything up to the size of a gorilla in one shot. Just don't shoot yourself in the foot or I will have to carry your sorry self around for a few hours. These are requirements out in the terrain. It is better to show you why rather than explain to you. Shoot once, and watch your feet. Some rocks or roots can give you a face mud pie." She was right the damp ground did have the occasional mud pie trap.

Against my worried thoughts, we came to another building without incident and timely. What I guessed to be the fence for the croc enclosure was nothing more than a two foot high metal fence with barbed wire. It was a bit of a hassle for me, but hardly what could be considered security.

We arrived at a smallish, low hung, gray building with a good ten feet of clearing between it and the forest. Lisa produced a key for a door, which blended in with the wall. With the key she easily opened the door. The insides reminded me more of storage garage, but larger. It had everything from boxes of indistinguishable materials to a large pooper scooper. Lisa grabbed a length of yellow rope and rummaged around a freezer box.

I focused my attention on a table with a bunch of thumb sized crocodile teeth. One could easily made a necklace from these, but one caught my eye and kept it caught. It must have been a foot long, a croc tooth that dwarfed all the others. I took it over to Lisa and half-yelled, "what the heck is this?" She took no more than half a second to glance at it, as if stringing dead chickens together on the rope was more important. "That came off the Dinocroc, he sometimes bites into things a little too hard," she calmly explained and handed me a full string of chickens.

"I told you I would explain it later. You would not believe me otherwise," Lisa explaining her lack of explanations. I put the tooth back and followed Lisa out the door. She lead me to a large pond. She stopped a ways from the water's edge and held her arm out to prevent me from going further.

"Give me a chicken," she quietly commanded. I took one off the string and gave it to her. She immediately chucked it into the water. It floated there for a few seconds before something ate it whole faster than I could realize what had happened. A crocodile slowly came out of the water to greet us with a open mouth. I am no judge on crocodiles, but it looked pretty big to me. Lisa asked me for another chicken and she tossed it right into the beast's mouth. It greedily snapped its jaws shut.

I handed the other chickens to her, and she threw them into the water. After the feeding was done the crocs crawled over to the opposite shore and basked in the sun's rays. There must have been at least a dozen of them, all very big. With empty string in tow we carefully walked around the pond.

"Those are some big crocs," I commented. "Those arnt crocs. They are caimans, but a easy mistake to make," she corrected me. I gave her a strange look. When I think of caimans, I think of those little baby looking crocodiles. "They are huge!" I exclaimed. "Yup, the females range from 14 to 16 feet and the males are 18 to 20 feet," she agreed with me, "and this is Buck." She showed me the biggest caiman yet.

"Buck here is 20 and a half feet long last time I checked. He might just break the record for the largest reptile. You stay here," Lisa said. She got down on all fours and went up to the big reptile.

The monster took no notice of her even when she started scratching it behind its head. After a little while she backed off and got up. "He is just a big pansy, but is very aggressive when he is scared," Lisa informed me. "How did these guys get so big?" I had to ask. "That is where we are going next, but he is not as nice as Buck here," Lisa said. She led me further through the croc enclosure, but before we got anywhere she stopped me. She gave me a very serious look. "This thing is very dangerous. Don't stick any part of your body in the cage. Do not even touch the cage, and don't even aggravate it. Got that," she sternly commanded.

We came to the cage of metal and concrete. The first thing I saw was a softball sized reptilian eye staring right back at me. Its head was high above me, nearly two stories high. There was more of those foot long teeth and a jaw to match. It had the appearance of a oversized black crocodile with a red underbelly, but like a Spinosaurus or a T-rex it had big thick legs that held its body above the ground. It also had small, but dexterous hands. It fit its name well. I took a few steps back in fright. "This is Dinocroc. The largest of the bipedal dinosaurs, and he is 40 feet long," Lisa showed it off.

If that Dinocroc roared then, I would have needed another pair of pants. The cage was extra tall square cement blocks and 3 inch thick metal bars between them. There was a yellow warning sign on the side that said 'Warning. Do Not Touch' with a little skull and cross bones. It just continued to stare at me like it was saying 'if only these bars weren't here.'

Still a little frightened I said, "But how does the big dinosaur make giant caimans." "That is where the trick comes in. Dinocroc reaches its colossal size by a type of hormone that accelerates growth. We try to make the same hormone and lace chickens with it, and feed it to some normal caimans. Then bingo big reptiles, but they are still trying to work out the kinks. Like the caimans should have been big alligators. The hormone changed them a little," Lisa answered the pestering question.

Lisa showed me the way back to the compound. The little expedition helped me learn a lot more about Asclepius's programs. I also realized there would be a lot less security if there was only the croc enclosure here. John was still on duty when we came back and he let us in without a quarrel.

When I got back to my home, I looked at the time. Not much more than 2 hours had passed. Things really are close by around here. I ate some eggs and went over to where over to where Rick instructed us to be earlier.

I was a little early. Thankfully, all of the recruits were present when Rick came over with a few more guards. Rick began his speeching, "This island is only one of the five that make up the Extraño island chain. Asclepius owns all of them, but it is better if you do not attempted crossing without permission from me. In order for any person to be outside of any facility, you must have a tranquilizer gun, these are supplied at every one of your quarters, you must be accompanied by at least other person, and if any security officer says you cannot go outside, it is off limits. This fence has enough electricity running through it to make you go unconscious and may kill you in the wrong conditions. Nobody should ever attempt to claim the fences. Outside there is a jungle, but this island also has a small desert, a mountain top with man-made snow, many coves and bays, several cliff tall enough to seriously injure you, and of course beaches.

There will occasionally beach parties, but they will be on the companies schedule and everybody must be within the safety regulations set up by me. For now stay here at Home Tree. Home Tree is what we call this facility. There are others such as the Maize and the Fern, but Home Tree is the largest. There are also many enclosures scattered about the island. They are easily marked by a kind of fence or boundary. It is suggested you do not go into any of them without proper personnel. Do not take any of the animals into any of the facilities. At Home Tree we have everything from a gym to a small garden area. All of which is here to make you time here more enjoyable. All cell phones, radios, and computer internet do not work here, and all ground lines are only connected to other parts of the island. We do have a small radio station, but time times are unpredictable. It is at 93.5 am if you are interested. Your goods have been searched through and will be returned to you shortly."

When he was finally done, he showed us around Home Tree. There was a gym and a small garden, along with a large cafeteria with an assortment of foods, a parking lot with lots of company trucks, and a rec room with its own pool tables. Rick went over all of the safety precautions. After the fence and island bit, it was pretty standard. We could have pets, and get a lot of stuff from the company. Anything you need and they were right. I personally didn't want to take advantage of them, yet.

We were allowed to send normal mail out, but we were not allowed to seal them for the company was going to look through it for anything pertaining to them. When the big tour was over, it was a little after 3.

The one thing Rick did not tell us was how hot it gets around here. The humidity is just crazy, and I knew it was going to be like this all year round being in the tropics. This place could be passed off as a tropical vacation spot. After a little while, I felt like this place had a very light and a very dark side. All the security was not some paranoia. I think the company knows exactly how dangerous the place is.

There are at least a few monsters looming around the island and for that very reason the company is taking precautions that their methods were not making it to the hands of other companies or the general public. I could only imagine what would happen if the public knew about this place. I thought it was okay. It's not like Asclepius is only interested in military applications. It represents itself as a medical company first. I guess one has to take the good and the bad.

I decided to go to the cafeteria, after the tour. I am getting hungry. Believe it or not they have their own cereal bar. I totally pigged out. I headed home not quite so sure what I was going to do. I figured I would rely on Lisa for a little while longer, but I didn't want to exasperate the girl.

Low and behold, when I came back, all my stuff was in a neat little pile in the living room. The first thing I did was tossed the company mattress and put on my own. I lay on my mattress for a little while. I missed my mattress. Everybody can have a few simple pleasures.

Lisa came back at 7 at night, and I was almost done with putting all my stuff away. "Hay, David I just have to show you this," she said, and she rushed to the TV. I sat comfortably on my bean bag chair.

"Since you can't have cable here, the company made this interesting system for the TV. She turned it on and immediately it came to a light blue search menu. "Somewhere around Home Tree they put bunches of movies and shows in a data base. We get to watch them anytime we want, just so long as it does not have a wait on it. They have everything from kids shows to the super bowl. They update it some every time the ship comes in," Lisa explained.

"What do you mean by a wait?" I asked. "Oh, the wait is when a movie is being watched by someone else and it shows how far along that person is. It is first come first served I'm afraid. A lot of the guys have a little super bowl party when that first comes in. She helped me put the rest of my stuff away, so long as she got to pick the movie for the night.

We watched Anaconda 3 & 4. I think she had a thing for horror movies. The last thing I did before going to bed was set my alarm. I figured I would try that island radio station, so I tuned my radio to 93.5.

Day 4

I woke up to a bugle call and some guy saying, "Hay, hay, hay. This is Dingo on the island radio. My sources say that Mr. Shepard left let out a big dung bomb in the Algae, and the men's bathroom for the Algae is now closed. If you happen to see Mr. Shepard give him the thanks from all the men at the Algae.

Dingo says hi to all the new green horns on the island. This is the first day of the rest of your life whether you like it or not. My sources say that the big D. That's right Dinocroc took a little stroll last night, and… hello Rich need anything?" There was the sound of a small scuffle at the radio station. Rich's voice came on, "the situation is now contained, so there should be no need to worry about Dinocroc." "You heard it first from the Dingo" Dingo made a last ditch effort, before the radio went silent.

"Okay that was a little weird," I said to myself. I came downstairs, and found Lisa already munching away at some cereal side of coffee. I decided to go with the milk and eggs. "I heard some interesting stuff on the island radio station," I tried to make some small talk. "Yeah, that guy sometimes does some pretty crazy stuff. Rich doesn't like it one bit, but the company doesn't seem to mind cause it is only on the island and people seem to like it too. That Dingo guy, his name is actually Andrew Hews. He keeps his stage name, even though most people already know who he is. He's a pretty nice guy," Lisa elaborated.

A rouge thought entered my mind. "How am I suppose to know where I am going to for work?" I almost in panic asked. "Front desk. You look like a Fern guy to me," calmly responded. "Where are you stationed?" I asked mostly out of curiosity. "Reptile enclosures mostly, I am sort of a glorified zoo keeper, but I know more about the island's reptiles than anyone else. And at 8:30 a few guards take a group of people around to the stations, mostly people too afraid to go out by themselves. They would expect you to be at work by then," Lisa responded.

I thanked her and ran out. The front desk was easy enough to find. The man there asked for my name and gave me my station. Lisa was right I am at the Fern. Realizing I still had the same cloths on as the day before yesterday. I came back home, changed, and raced back out.

Ever had that thing happen to you, when you rush so much cause you think you are going to be late for something, and when you get there, it turns out you came early instead. I was early by about 40 minutes. I waited and waited, as a group of 30 to 40 people pooled around the gate and every one of us had a tanq gun. A little overcompensating.

We made a long line along the paths with guards at the back, the front, and strewn between. I honestly did not expect for anything to go wrong, and I was right. The Fern is a really tall and large building, but like Rich said it is not as large as Home Tree. The Fern had a electric fence with guards just like Home Tree.

Inside the building there is a female receptionist. She told me where to go and the name of my boss, Marina Sanchez. I found her pretty easily, as I expected she was a Latino. She was a little on the short side, she kept her black hair up in a bun, and had some fierce eye brows.

"And your name is?" she asked as soon as I found her. "David Anderson. First day on the job," I quickly responded. She started me up with some basic testing. Test and check. Test and check. Right a report and etcetera. The only other person there was a wily haired guy with big wire frame glasses. I did my mind numbing work, took lunch, more mind numbing work, and then I got to go.

I reported back to Marina and then left, but I completely forgot I needed somebody to go back with. I just realized that, when I got to the gate. Out of aggravation at myself, I through a little fit, and the guard at the gate gave me a strange look. A big guy with a rifle and a fedora put his hand on my shoulder and said, "What is the prob?" He is a near white, he is rather buff, and spoke in a harsh English accent.

"I forgot. I needed a buddy to get out of here," I told the stranger. "You wouldn't happen to be Dave would you?" the man asked. "It's David. I don't like the name Dave cause of the association with it. He had a small laugh and patted me hard on the back. "Good to meet you. I'm a friend of Lisa. The name's Barney," Barney introduced himself. He walked me out past the gate. Barney stated up, "I heard Lisa pulled her little prank on you. She does it to most green horns, and most need a change of pants afterwards. You on the other hand didn't. You got some solid feet on you, mate." "I was still scared out of my mind. The thing is like 20 feet tall," I admitted, feeling more ashamed than anything else. "I would be more concerned if you weren't. I almost fell of my rocker the first time I laid eyes on one of these big guys," Barney still praising me a little. He seemed like a stone cold hunter to me or something like that.

"What exactly do you do here? You are not one of the guards, and you don't look like a scientist or a facilities manager," I asked. I don't know why I said something like that. Normally I am not such a rude person. Perhaps I wanted to degrade myself from Barney through my own curiosity or maybe the island is just getting to me, nothing a few weeks can't cure.

Without dismay of any sort Barney answered, "I kind of am with the security personnel. I don't have a technical title like most jobs here. I hunt the animals, when they get out, more like lead a team of guys to hunt them really." "So you shoot them then," I pressed on.

"Only with tranqs, Capture and return is my policy. I don't do much really, but I am on call all hours of the day. I am one of the few people, who are allowed out here alone, pretty cushy job most of the time. That reminds me I need to check on something" Barney explained.

I was starting to remember some of the many paths around the island and I snagged a map from complex, which helped a lot. We came to the croc enclosure. Barney counted all the big caimans. He said there were 16. I said there are far too many. The last thing to check had large green tennis ball eyes, and liked to stare at people with a look that said more than hunger.

"He looks so angry all the time," I commented after looking at the Dinocroc, while Barney was checking the cage. "He probably is. He like a croc is very aggressive, but unlike crocs he is a lot more active and he has a bird brain. Birds are a bit more intelligent than people give them credit for. Take it from me. Intelligence is what makes animals dangerous. That is why people are on the top of the food chain," Barney adding his own impute.

"Sure, but not when this guy is roaming around," I said. "Well, we keep him penned up. The only reason why he got out was cause of his bloody immune system. I have to constantly change the tranquilizer on him. The same dose that made him sleep like those other crocs, two days ago, only make him groggy now," Barney told me.

He started fiddling around with the breaker box. "You know I only started becoming an electrician when I came here. There are never people around when you need them," Barney complained.

"OH, Buggar! What did I do this time?" he said as he apparently burnt a finger, "Big Dang, do not make any sudden movements at all." "What did you do?" I asked somewhat alarmed. "I shorted out the system. The electricity is not on," Barney said with stress drenching his voice.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled at him. "It was an accident. It's fine so long as he does not know," Barney trying to solve the situation. He brought out his walky-talky out and said, "Rich get over here. Big D is out again. And I mean now."

A small alarm when off inside the Dinocroc's cage. With that sound came a roar like I have not ever heard before, nor will ever want to hear again. It is one thing to hear such a sound from a movie in the safety of your own home, but it is something else completely when such a monster is right in front of you. The beast drove forth and wrapped his jaw around one of the bars, bending it with a metallic squeal. I shakily pointed my gun at the monster.

Before I should shoot a single shot Barney yelled, "Those won't do anything! RUN, RUN NOW! Come on you demon spawn." He took at shot for me with his rifle. The dart hit it right in the neck, but did nothing to slow him down. I turned about and did as Barney said. I ran. I ran faster than I ever have. My feet pounded the ground and I cared little about the foliage pounding my sides. I heard a loud burst, as the Dinocroc busted out of his cage, followed by the sound of another rifle shot and Barney yelling, "Come back here you big wanker!"

The next sound only made me run faster. It sounded like soft thunder booming in a rhythm. Dinocroc was chasing after me. I bolted for the only place I thought I would be safe, Home Tree. I ran through the jungle like a siren, "AAAAAAAAH!" With the sound of Dinocroc getting louder quickly. It roared a deafening sound. I knew it was right behind me, but I did not want to face the monster. I kept running forward.

I could see the fence of Home Tree. The guard jostled his gun at the sight of the monster, but quickly opened the door and took aim. Dinocroc snapped at me with no more than an arm's length between my head and its mouth. I was almost to the gate, when I heard a second rifle shot.

Immediately Dinocroc plowed into the ground with me riding on its snout. It rammed me directly into the door and into the very surprised guard. I heard one of the best sounds I have ever heard, the sound of Dinocroc snoring.

Rich called out from one of the guard towers, "good job kid." I didn't care. My whole body hurt, I felt like I could not breath, my head was fuzzy, and I was still on the mouth of a giant dinosaur.

I felt like I wanted to collapse on the ground and throw up at the same time. In the end I did both. Some of the medics look a look at me. I had nothing more than a mild gash on my shoulder. Some of the other personnel used trucks to hull the Dinocroc back to his cage. They kept him heavily sedated.

About an hour later Barney came over to take a look at me. "You look like you could use a drink. Let's head over to the pub," he suggested. The sun was setting on probably the worst day I have had. As it turns out, alcohol was one of the few things not allowed on the island. So when Barney meant the pub he actually meant the rec room after dark, and when he said a drink he was talking about soda. The rec room gets a little lively after dark.

Some people like to play soccer in a smallish dirt field next to it. I didn't care for the sport much. It just seems like the players go back and forth, back and forth. If I wanted to watch something like that I would look into tennis. Lisa came by to find out if Barney had killed me or not. Barney on the other hand loved to tell the story of what happened today with the Dinocroc.

I only got mad at him when he said I needed some rubbers, but Lisa told me he was talking about band aids. I don't like big crowds much, but this time was pretty nice. I retired after socializing with Barney's friends, whose names I could not remember. I did however regret only having soda for a dinner. I ended up blowing chunks in the middle of the night. Tomorrow I would have to check with a doctor, to see in it was related to my minor injury.

Day 5

I woke up in the morning facing a huge dark yellow snake with dark spots all over it. I yelped in panic. Lisa ran over to my room. "That's just Bugs. She is harmless," Lisa groggily said, "she was not feeling too well, so I kept her overnight. Looks like she is feeling a lot better." "Could you please get the snake off of me," I hollered at her. She grabbed Bugs and said, "Let's go find you some breakfast, girl. You need to be big and strong for the guys." It's not that I don't like snakes, but I do mind getting woken up by big animals lying on top of me.

Lisa insisted on eating breakfast with Bugs around her. "Is she poisonous?" I asked, after looking at the snake for a while. "She is a very big snake, and big snakes don't have poison," Lisa blatantly responded. I gave her a hard look, and said "there are little caimans that are the size of giant crocs. Size rules don't exactly apply." "Bugs is a normal sized anaconda!" she yelled at me. "You mean like those big ones, that kill people like in those movies," I added. Lisa was very peeved at that. "Bugs is very angry at you, and I will not stand for your ignorance!," she angrily yelled at me and stormed out. "Fine I will turn the coffee off," I said to myself with a sigh.

I was a bit harsh on her. I think I could have been a lot less jerkish. Maybe all these monsters are getting to me. I headed over to the doctor. I had to wait for some time before I could see him. "I ended up tossing my cookies last night. I got a good rip in me from that Dinocroc yesterday. I was worried that an infection was messing up my systems," I explained to the doc. "Have you been over indulging yourself in something lately?" the doctor asked me. "Yeah, I had a little much soda last night. I have done that before, and it has never caused me to hurl," I answered.

"The change in environment can cause some stress. With a loose Dinocroc and too much sugar your body may react. Don't worry so much. Relax, if you feel like you are losing it just take a few deep breaths, and keep your diet a little more balanced then all soda. If you do any more unnatural upchucks come and see me," the doc explained, and sent me on my way. Could I really be that stressed, I wondered to myself. Then I thought back to Dinocroc, it gave me a few shivers.

I took the normal group across the jungle and spent the next odd hours doing mindless jobs for my boss. Not that I am complaining or anything, but when you are chosen to go to a secret island, I expected a little more hands on work. On the other hand, I am just working from the bottom up. I will just have to wait, till the next shipments of green horns are sent over.

I found out that a group goes the other way around the facilities at 5:30 and 7:30. They want all staff home by dark. I took it back to Home Tree. I decided to spend the next hour at the gym. I was almost gushing with the thought of a free gym membership, and I figured a good workout my relive my stress levels. I did some treadmill jogging and who just so happened to find me, none other than Barney. He took a treadmill next to me and stated to jog with me.

"Hey, man. I am going to be doing some hunten tomorrow, and I need someone to watch my six. I thought you might like to join me. I could pull you from your job for a day. That is unless you think they will need you or you are just not up to the challenge," he laid on me. "I may have to think about it for a bit," I responded. "Sure, your choice, but if you are gonna go. Be by the gate at 9 and don't bother bringing your tranq gun," he said and shoved off.

I have no idea where this guy gets the idea that I am some kind hero with the beasts. I can hardly handle them as they are now. I went home and soaked my head in the shower. When I came back down stairs, Lisa was already there watching some show on the couch.

I crept over, and asked, "what are you watching?" "Eureka," she quickly answered. I took several deep breaths before continuing, "Listen, I am sorry about this morning. It's just that there have been so many beasts about. I have been stressed by them, but that is no excuse to be so rude," I apologized. "You know, I kinda forgot what it is like getting through your first few days. I guess I shouldn't have got so mad at you. This place is a lot more than just a vacation home," she sort of apologized to me, "now, sit down and watch this stuff before I throw a pillow at you." "Yes maim," I immediately agreed with a smile. "You should go with Barney tomorrow he says it will do you some good." Lisa suggested. I only nodded.


	2. Mega Python

Day 6

I woke up to Dingo on the radio, "Goood morning. It is now 6:30 on the island, and looks like today is going to be another beautiful day. The Maize has been cooking up something new, but they have not released what it is yet. Hopefully it is some kind of plant instead of a new monster.

Speaking of monsters, yesterday Dinocroc got out of his pen again. He ended up chasing one of the green horns, Mr. Anderson, all the way to Home Tree. I don't know about you, but I have to give him props on that one. Thankfully, Rich put big D down, before it could reach the fences. Go Rich! On a unrelated note, Rich is looking for some people to undergo some special training. If you are a security guy and want a promotion, go ask Rich for more details…" I turned off the radio.

That guy does get on my nerves after a little while, but I would rather have something wake me up in the morning. I was very surprised to see that Lisa had not come down yet. I went back up to check her room, and it was devoid of Lisa. Figuring Lisa had gone off earlier then normal, I started breakfast without her. Cold coffee sucks. Since I had to wait around till 9, I felt like I was skipping work.

I wonder how long it will take for Mrs. Sanchez to realize I won't be coming in today. I was more tentative rather then excited. Kind of like you are a few hours away from a big performance or something like that. I did grunge down a little big. I knew the jungle did not care if I wore a tie or not.

Getting kind of board I decided to head out early. There Barney was at the gate all ready. "I thought you said to meet here at 8," I said. "8, 9. What's the difference?" he said back. I just shook my head. "Anyways, I got our weapons of mass pissing off," Barney told me handing over a machine gun looking thing, "these things are just like the regular tranq pistols, but they shoot out a lot more shots. Just point and hold down the trigger, but don't over do it. The clips don't have all that much in them." He then showed me how to reload a clip to the tranq machine gun.

He started pushing me along the road, after he got me prepped on the guns. "The big question you probably have on your mind is what are we going to be hunting today?" Barney gave me a question. I had not actually thought about that in particular, but I pretended to just to humor him.

"We are going after little buggers called blood monkeys. There are five of them. Don't let the name fool you. They go down pretty easy, especially since they recently got out and they don't know the area. They are ridiculously smart, and they can be pretty nasty. The good news is all the creations here have been chipped, so we know where they are. Also they know better then to run through the enclosures, and they are trapped in an area of jungle," Barney ran through his own question without even conferring with me. We traveled through the jungle without using any paths. If Barney decided to leave me here for a minute I would be so lost. I think we went further into the jungle then I have ever gone before, which is not saying that much. It was scary I had no where to run. I could not even find the beach if I wanted to.

The machine gun made me feel a little more secure, but only a little. Suddenly Barney motioned for me to stop. "They should be very close to here. In this case shoot first and ask questions later," Barney whispered to me. He crept along with his eye on the gun site. I did the same even though I had no idea what I was doing.

Something rustled in the trees. I was so panicky I shot off a few rounds at whatever the source was. "Good you managed to down a little lizard," Barney said almost sarcastically. I had the strange feeling I was being watched. "What are we…" I was cut off my Barney. "SHH! They are around here. I can feel it," Barney commented. He whipped around and shot at the trees. The place rustled for a second and it was quite once again. "Dang nicked him. Well, that wont work again," Barney said.

"What exactly is your plan now?" I asked. "The biggest problem is that blood monkeys are some smart buggers, but they have massive instincts. We can't trap them, only bait them," Barney explained. "What is the bait, then?" I wished I had not asked. He gave me a funny look. "We are the bait aren't we," I figured it out and why he wanted to bring me long, another bag of meat.

He kept walking through the trees. I was more nervous then ever. Then one just jumped down from the trees only a few yards away. It looked like a chimp with a mouth that could befit a baboon, patches of brown fur like it had mange, and small red eyes. I immediately pointed my gun at it, but Barney stopped me.

"It's a trap. Notice the vines at our feet," Barney said. I looked down and saw loops of vines around the forest floor like a net. "We could jump away," I suggested. The monkey started throwing a fit. It was screeching like crazy and pounding the ground with its fists. "No, that is just what they want us to do. These guns are our only ace. My guess is they set another trap behind us. If we move to the sides our visibility is point blank, and if we move forward they could easily overcome us from behind. Shooting this wanker would be a out right mistake in the time it would take to shoot off another round they would spring the trap, and we would be in a pickle. That's the reason why we are not hanging in the trees right now," Barney explained.

I thought about this. These are smart monkeys they already thought this through, but one thing they forgot is to take into account for all possibilities. They just considered what we would do, not what we could do. "Hey, Barney I got it. Do something random," I suggested. Barney smiled. "The worst move just might be the best one, ready?" Barney agreed.

I yelled and charged at the monkey in front of us, swinging my gun like a bat. Barney grabbed the vine net on the floor and flicked it like a whip. The first money was so surprised at my actions the only thing it could think of doing was to climb up a tree. I shot at it a few times hitting it in the but. It quickly fell to the floor.

They monkeys sprung the trap, which thanks to Barney only partially worked. Barney caught his feet in the net and was hanging in the slightly slack net. Three more monkeys just like the first came down not from behind as Barney had predicted, but from the sides. Waving in the air, Barney took aim. He shot and downed one, but another started clawing at his back.

I charged again attempting to use my superior weight to my advantage like a football line backer. I tried to give the only monkey on the ground a shoulder blast, but missed. Luckily, I forced the monkey to go off kilter enough for Barney to kick it in the jaw. The blow was hard enough for it to go unconscious. I flung my gun at Barney, who managed to snatch it out of the air. He used what was left of both of the guns to reach behind him and pump the last monkey full of whatever are in those tranqs. The monkey went down easily.

"Nice one, unpredictable action. I like the sound of that, but I don't think it will work on them next time," Barney told me, and tossed my gun back to me. I caught it, after fumbling a bit. Barney reloaded and gave the monkey he kicked a few shots, better to be safe then sorry. "That makes, 1, 2, 3, 4. We are missing one more. Where are you?" Barney said, and took out a GPS device, "there you are."

He took out some nets, so that we could carry around the sleeping monkeys. He lead the trail once more, walking a good half mile before we finally found the final monkey. It was hidden in the undergrowth and flies swarmed all around it. It had been dead for sometime. The oddest thing was that its skin had been nearly disintegrated, and it was covered in a thick layer of clear slime. Barney simply frowned at the sight of an animal, who's brethren had just attacked us a bit earlier.

He waved his hat to shoo away the flies, and said, "we are gonna have to bring this one back as well." There was another reason why Barney brought me along, these monkeys are heavy. It turned out that Barney set up a rondevu with some of the staff from the monkey enclosure and would be meeting them on the docks of Crocodile River, which did not have any crocs in it.

The river is not very large a person could easily swim the distance. I would call it more of a stream then a river, but I'm not the person to make those decisions. I suppose they called it a river to make it sound grander then it really is. We made it to the docks. I was exhausted. I don't usually travel around the jungle with a hundred pounds on my back, but I could make that excuse back in my college days.

Barney on the other had was fine, even though he carried the most monkeys including the dead one and has a bleeding back, which I insisted on disinfecting with bottled water. I am going to carry around a first aid, after this. The place is just too weird. The docks are a deep drown wood and edge off the river. I could have been in better condition, but I have been on worse.

We walked to the furthest point on the docks. "Don't take a swim in these waters," Barney warned me. "Why?" I slowly said with a bit of concern. He put down his prize, and took off his shirt. He then dunked his bloody and sweaty shirt in the river and swirled it around. It only took a moment, but bunches of big black fish with teeth started gnawing at Barney's shirt, and he was forced to give it to them. "Big ol' piranhas. They just about infest the waterways around here. They are not some experiment. I know that. I have seen some of these buggers back in Africa, but I don't know how they got here," Barney explained. "Okay, don't go in the water or I will be fish food. Good advice," I added.

Our ride came soon it was a airboat, the ones with the fan in the back. It moved pretty fast, but slowed to a halt on the docks. There were two guys on it with extra casual cloths on. We handed over the netted monkeys to them. They gave us a stern frown, when they saw the dead monkey. "Sorry about that one. Found him like that, just be lucky you have one at all. I found him near the snake enclosure, and you can probably guess what got him," Barney told them.

"It's my fault they got out in the first place. They should not have been around there in the first place," one of the airboat men admitted. They made their short goodbyes and left. Barney lead us back to Home Tree. The little trip took most of the day out. The sun was low on the horizon, but won't set for another hour or so. Barney really wanted to treat me to supper, which really is not saying much cause the food is free anyway.

After he got back from snatching another shirt from his house. He got me a large burrito, which I had my doubts about. "It was nice to have you out today. Good to have somebody help with the heavy lifting," Barney said between bites of food. "I am not going to say I had fun, but it was not so bad either," I told him. "That's the spirit, but don't be getting a big head. Those blood monkeys aren't worth much, when it comes down to it," Barney said.

"Don't you have your usual people to go with?" I asked, mostly wondering why he asked me to come along. "Not for some time. Not since the incident," Barney said with a kind of far off look on his face. "Did somebody die!" I blurted out without thinking. "No, she just left," Barney said with lots of melancholy. I didn't push him any further, nor did I know what to say to break the mood.

We ate in silence, as silent as a cafeteria could be at least. I came back to my lucky number 13 home. Lisa was already there. "Did you have a good time out?" she asked me, just after I walked in. "It was fine. A few patches of gray, but nothing that we couldn't unhitch," I answered, while searching the fridge for something to wash the taste of that horrid burrito out of my mouth.

"You do know he only brought you along, so you could feel better. So do you?" Lisa told me. I thought about it for a bit, and I realized I had felt better. Somehow, downing a few of the animals around here, did make me feel better. I suppose I needed to prove to myself that I could handle them. "I think I do," I said, and got myself a glass of orange juice. Later, I took a stroll around the perimeter of Home Tree. This place isn't really so bad, once you get used to it.

Day 7

I hate it, when I wake up about 10 minutes before my alarm goes off. I just don't think it's fair. I turned my radio off and headed downstairs for the morning. As usual Lisa was already down there sipping on some coffee, but this time with a almost depressed look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned, and took a chair next to her. "I found out Buck isn't going to be the biggest reptile ever," she blurted out. I should have hit myself then and there. I thought there was a real problem with her, but now I am stuck with this.

"How do you know that?" I asked attempting to sound interested. "Well, we found this case from a few years back, when a group of park rangers fed some super-steroids to some everglade alligators and a few pythons. The gators grew to over a hundred feet long. Buck won't ever be able to get that big," Lisa cried. "At least he is the biggest caiman ever," I tried to make her feel better. "What kind of a prize is that?" she said still sad. There is no reasoning with this woman. I decided to make a quick exit and head to work early. I didn't even have breakfast. I went over to the gate and met a guard named Fred, who needed a buddy to get over to the Fern. With nothing to loose I accompanied him. We talked a little on the way. He turned out to be a nice guy. I said my good byes at the Fern's entrance.

I eventually found my boss, and she sure was pissed at me. I was off at such a good start. "How could you take off work at a moments notice. You could have at least given a week's notice," she protested. "It was a spawn of the moment sort of thing. I couldn't just reject Barney, and it's not like I was out on vacation," I argued attempting to keep my cool. "I don't care what you and that hill billy were doing. This is a lab, not some volunteer station. Because of your indiscretion, you are going to be the one to get the blood sample from Meg the snake enclosure. I want you there now!" she ordered me. "But.." I tried to say. "OUT!" She yelled at me, and I hurried off.

I was at the entrance once again. I had not a clue where the snake enclosure was, and I had no idea who Meg was. This is not going to be a good day. I found Fred at the entrance, and I figured I would ask him. "Do you have any idea where the snake enclosure is?" I asked him. "Yeah, sure. Do you have a map with you?" He responded. What luck I was in, maybe today was not going to be so bad after all. I took out the map I always had on me, so I didn't get lost along the paths. He showed me exactly where the place was. I marked it so I would not forget, which I would if I had not.

"Hey Michael. We need another escort over here," he called at one of his buddies. Another guard across the compound called back, "If it across the island again. Tell him to F### off. I did that yesterday." "No it's just upstream," Fred called back. "Give me a F###ing minute," Michael answered. Apparently, this guy has some mouth on him. The guy looked like any other standard guard. "The man here needs to get to the snake enclosure, and rules are rules," Fred delegated. "Yeah, yeah. F###ing rules. Fine, but you have ta do the next one," Michael agreed, and trudged off.

Michael only seemed interested in grumbling about everything. We got to the snake enclosure just fine, but I was outright sick of the guy. When we go to the entrance of a big building at the enclosure's center, Michael said, "I will wait here, but don't take all F###ing day." I went in without a second thought to the guy.

The place was like the Fern, but smaller and without a receptionist. I asked the first scientist I saw, "where is Meg around here." The man told me where it was and skittered off. I went to where the guy told me, and I found a viewing area with a three more people in it. "Where is Meg?" I blurted out as soon as I busted in. One guy who was lounging on a chair pointed to the window. I looked out, and I was in awe. Outside the window was a large white washed room and two circular glass cages. They have thick metal yellow tops connecting to the ceiling and the same for the bottom. Inside one of the tanks was the largest snake I have ever seen. It is a dirty yellow with brown spots all over it, and it must have been as thick as a tire.

"What the heck is that?" I asked the people. A rather plump woman with curly hair and big glasses explained, "Meg is short for Mega Python. The name was originally big P, but that just made everyone laugh." "That thing looks like it could eat you whole," I commented. "It can, indeed," the man in the chair added. "Mrs. Sanchez said she wanted a blood sample from that thing," I finally reported in to the right people. A tall, very thin black woman said, "Again, she should not need so much. The stuff goes pretty for since it's a reptile." I only shrugged. I was following orders from my boss nothing else.

"I will put it to sleep again, but I won't be the one getting the sample," the man said. He pushed a few buttons on a computer and handed me a huge syringe. A burst of gas flowed into the tanks, soon the giant snake was asleep. The guy accompanied me into the room. We went through a door on the side and down some stairs to another door, this one was of plated metal and opened automatically.

The room was nothing but tile. My shoes made a soft squeaking sound on the hard floor. The man quickly hurried over to the occupied tank. He waved over to the girls, who have him a thumbs up. A door so perfectly fitting into the tank it was invisible, until it opened. The guy stood adjacent to the door and motioned for me to go inside. I really did not want to be next to a giant snake, so I shook my head. That angered the man a little. He grabbed my arm and shoved me into the tank. The floor inside was of dirt and dried up leaves. I very carefully made my way around the coils of the sleeping giant.

This thing is almost too big to be real. I stuck the large needle into its side. When it twitched, I nearly jumping a foot into the air. I filled the tube up with blood and hurried out. The door immediately closed, after I leapt out. I feel to the floor in my attempt to get away from the snake, but I had in hand the reason for risking my life. The scientist helped me up, and we began to leave the giant, while it still slumbered. What concerned me the most was the empty tank.

"The only way to get near the big guy is to see him face to face. We have to put him to sleep for this much," the man commented. "Yeah, I can see why. I have seen some big snakes, but that one takes the cake, the truck the cake came in, and the truck driver," I added. "Megs are as big as they come. I am more surprised you aren't frozen like most first timers," the guy said. "I did have a run in with Dinocroc. Things went a little over my head, and he almost took that too," I explained.

"Mr. Anderson, right?" the guy asked. I nodded. "Heard about you over the radio. Don't try that with the Megs they are double trouble," the man told me. "What do you mean?" I asked, as we entered the viewing room. "Why don't you lovely ladies explain to me why we have only one Meg," the guy referring to the two female scientists, and he sat back down in his chair. The squat woman gave the guy a sharp look. I guess he does this a lot. At least he is not asleep on the job. Wait, I spoke too soon. He is now asleep on the job.

"From another lab in Florida grew some other truly giant Mega Pythons, using an experimental kind of steroid. The company procured some of their eggs, and from them grew two Mega Pythons. Although they did not have as large of a dose of the drug as their parents, they still grew to the size you see the one we have here. We however are still in the process of extracting the drug from the snakes. We put them under for the transferal, but one did not have a high enough dose and escaped. All thanks to Mr. lazy pants for not checking the sleeper toxin levels," the plump woman informed me. "I did check. They were fine," the man, who came out from his nap, argued. "Whatever, I am going to get this blood back to the Fern, and you guys can go find that big snake of yours," I said and left. Some people really cannot work together at all and I did not want to be around for that one. Honestly, there is a giant snake on the loose and all they can do is point fingers at whose fault it is.

I met up with Michael at the entrance. He was taking a smoke, while he was waiting for me and just now decided to snuff it out. Dang, he really smelled bad. He smelled worse then two week old omelet, which I will not say how I know what that smells like. "You know that stuff is outright bad for you," I told him. "Did I ask for you F###ing permission?" he barked at me. "Well at least I don't have to outrun any monsters we might happen to meet. I just have to outrun you," I added. I don't know how this guy passes his physicals. If my lung capacity was any worse then I would loose my head literally.

"Enough cracks. Lets get the F### out of here," Michael said. As soon as we started walking to the Fern, we heard a loud gun shot some distance away. "Who was that?" I asked not expecting an answer. "Probably a misfire. Wouldn't be the first time. F###ing idiots," Michael answered my more or less rhetorical question. I felt a little uneasy, as we continued through the forest. Sort of like that nagging thought in the back of my mind, but could not quite think of what it was. I finally figured it out. We are being watched. I looked around, but did not see nor hear anything.

"Do you think there is something out there?" I was too almost to frightened to a ask. "Are you F###ing stupid or something," Michael said, sounding a little more then irritated. I still had my wits about me, and spotted something just in time. It was two glassy orbs in the bushes, that reminded me of tennis balls.

I jumped and tackled Michael to the ground, right before a snake's head as thick as a tie struck at where Michael's torso was. I was petrified with fear, and Michael was face flat on the ground. The Mega Python reared its head at us, mouth wide open. I could see all the giant fish hook teeth. A single shot whizzed right over the snake's head and struck a nearby tree. It was accompanied by barney yelling, "get over here ya wanker!" The snake fled in a flash. Even something that large was afraid of Barney.

I rolled over to hide in the bushes, while I could, and Michael got to his feet and pointed his gun in the direction the snake slithered off to. Barney almost ran into us, while running after the snake. He was a little out of breath, but looked like he could go for a few more miles.

"Dang, snake is too fast. Easy enough to track and get up from under there. You look like a mole rat," He said mostly to me. I crawled up from my hiding place and brushed most of the dirt off of me. "You came just in time. We were just about to be on the menu," I told Barney, as he reloaded. "You didn't hear him at all did you?" he sort of asked us. "No. I didn't even know it was there, till the last second," I answered. "Snakes are real quiet like that, best get out of here. I may just track this bloke till dawn," Barney suggested. "Come on let's get out of here before anything else happens," Michael said. We walked away, and Barney continued his chase for the escaped Mega Python. We managed to get back to the Fern without incident, except when Michael had to go into the bushes to take a leak. Once inside the Fern's gates Michael happily left me on my own. My boss was still peeved at me, when I got back. I gave her the blood sample, which she whisked away. She gave me another dumb ask to do. Even though she was being really unfair to me, I could not be mad at her.

My shift ended, and went home with a group of people. I felt like snoozing on my beanbag chair, when I got home, which I did. I was watching something. I don't remember, and chowed down on some ramen and soda. I love ramen, but not spicy ramen. Lisa came home plopped down on the couch and completely ignored me. I didn't mind I was just tired. I ended up sleeping in that beanbag chair.

Day 8

I woke up with a jolt, when Lisa splashed me with a lot of water. "Wakey, wakey. Sleeping beauty," she said. I was so tired if I was not soaked I would have gone strait back to sleep. I rubbed my eyes awake and stood up. The first thing I noticed was that I was standing on an empty can. The next thing was that I had no pants on. "I thought I went to sleep with my pants," I said to Lisa. "You did. I took them off. They smelled like old soda," she explained.

I looked around there must have been some ten empty cans of soda littering the floor. I picked them up and tossed them into the recycling. What was I doing last night? I don't remember. Then I remembered that I was in front of my roommate in my underwear. I rushed up stairs and took a cold shower, mostly because all the hot water was already used up, but I think I needed it. I put on a pair of clean pants, and greeted Lisa like nothing had happened. She in return burst out laughing. She is a real confidence booster.

"Real nice and I suppose your night was any better," I said in my own defense. "Yeah, I wasn't zoinked out enough to have cans thrown at me," Lisa told me and held back some more laughter. I ate my breakfast and walked out into the morning air. Everything was damp from the recent rain. How dose anybody expect me to keep my shoes clean around here.

There was a truck at the gate. Its engine had broken down, and one of the guys was fixing it, so it would not be a problem later. Luckily enough it decided to break down on the inside of the parameter. I saw John the guard standing watch for anything not invited. "Say, John what caused the truck back-up?" I asked him. "Some wise achier thought he would race the thing backwards. He almost ran right through the fence," John informed me.

"Great, I hope Rich gave him some talking," I thought out loud. "Nope, he couldn't. Rich took a boat ride just yesterday, and he won't be back till much later tonight," John told me. "When is the next troop gonna get away from here?" I asked. "No can do. Didn't you hear the news?" John said. I shook my head. "Well, there was another breakout in the snake enclosure. There are now two Mega Pythons roaming loose, and that is enough for all the gates to be closed down. Barney already has more then he can handle right now. A squad is out there right now. Don't worry. The fences are all secure. There is no way they are going to get past our defenses," John explained.

More rejected then anything else, I wondered away. Two Megs, I thought one was really bad. The gruesome twosome are out there somewhere. Just the thought makes my skin crawl. I headed right back home and found Lisa lounging on the couch. I took off my shoes and went right over to her. "Why didn't you tell me there was a lock down in place?" I questioned her. "I didn't think it was necessary. Snakes are severely misunderstood creatures," she responded. "Right like the one I met yesterday just wanted to greet me with its mouth," I added. Lisa got kind of mad at that remark. "Why are you so bent on snakes? What did they ever do to you?" Lisa asked me. There was no getting through to her on that one. I decided to outright drop it. I departed with one last thing to say, "Those snakes of yours. They are killing people." I have no clue what is with these people. I hardly think these monsters should exist in the first place, beneficial to medical science or not. On the other hand what are they going to do with them just put them down like some rabid dog. I hardly think that is fare.

I headed for the rec room. As it turned out a lot of other people decided to have the exact same idea. I grabbed some soda and lazed around on a chair, watching some of the guys play pool. Sometimes I think they are playing by their own rules. The field was much too muddy to play anything in, but that did not stop four crazy guys.

"Terrible day for this sort of thing, right buddy," a very short man who happened to be sitting next to me said. "Could be worse. It could be raining," I said. "But it will later today. We get a lot of weather around here whether you like it or not," the little guy continued. He sounded strangely familiar. "If anything I need a vacation from this vacation," I said.

"Good one. I haven't seen you here before. You are one of the green horns, right. Good to meet you anyways. The name is Andrew," Andrew introduced himself and gave me a good handshake. "People call me David," I also introduced myself, trying to keep a little distant from the little Andrew. "The same David with Barney?" Andrew asked, growing a little excited. "I guess," I answered a little confused. "You have quite the reputation around here, but not much of much. You wouldn't happen to know anything of interest around here?" the little guy prodded me. Now, I know where I have heard him before. He is the voice on the radio. The Dingo guy. I thought I would have a little bit of fun with him.

"Sure. I heard the snakes have already swallowed two dozen people already," I mildly told him. He just glared at me. "Sure and they probably ate some gun powder and are shooting people. I can spot a farce, when I hear one. Do you know what else is a farce. The lock down thing. They just said it was the Mega Pythons for a cover up. Even I don't know what's going on," Andrew explained to me. "Who said that?" I pried, trying to get this guy to go away. "I don't know. I know everybody on the island. Either nobody is talking or nobody knows. I can't do anything if I can't confirm it," Andrew said.

Then I walked away. I have had enough about conspiracy theories. Why can't I just drink my soda in peace? I was drinking my beverage and doing my best impression of a wall flower, then a girl came up to me. What is with people today? She had brown hair up in a bun, big round glasses, and denim all over. "I seem to have a problem, and I heard you were the sort of person to help," she said, she was nice enough. I tried not to be a jerk, even though I was very much tempted.

"I have a feeling I can't help, but I will listen anyways," I responded. She leaned on the wall and said, "I am one of the electricians around here. Yeah, I know a female electrician. I have heard it all. Anyway I couldn't finish up my work, and there is a small chance there might be a problem with one of the transponders. I would have done it today, but the whole place is locked down. I just don't want to be responsible for a sector to loose power." "I don't see how I can help," I sated with more interest in my can then her.

"You can help me get out of Home Tree. I can't do squat as is. Rich is gone, Barney left to get the beasts, and all the guards are supposably needed for their posts, but I heard you could do something," she explained. "I don't know what I could do for you," I told her, and it was the truth. I am not some sort of armed guard. The only person I know around here like that is Barney. She gave me a puppy dog eyes, and asked me, "could you please check for me." I caved in, "fine, but you are buying me the next round if I can't do anything, and I am going to get my cohort." By cohort I meant Lisa.

She had been prissy about how good snakes since forever and I wanted her to put her money where her mouth is. I lead the electric girl to my home and found Lisa still on the couch all in a huff. "I have a good idea," I started my proposition. "What is it now?" she asked. "I say twenty bucks that we could get through the jungle with some problems, considering the Mega Pythons on the loose," I said waving a 20 bill in front of her face, "that and what are you watching? This is just commercials. Come on, you are getting up, and this girl really needs us." She came with us, but she did not say a single word. I think she was still mad, but I really could not tell.

We got to the gate, and John was guarding it for the afternoon. "Hey, John. We need to get a pass for here," I told him. John did not budge. "Come on John. Preeeaty please. Come on I reeeeally neeeed this," the electric girl begged him, but he would not move. Lisa told him in a very demeaning voice, "listen John. Either we pass through here or you will get a kick in the nuts. Don't think I won't do it." Yup, she is still mad. John jumped away at what Lisa said, and he used his gun to protect his crotch.

"Thanks Johnny," the electric girl sweetly thanked John. "I never bothered to ask, but what is your name?" I asked the girl. "I though I told you already. It is Emma," Emma told me. "And why are we out here in the first place Emma?" Lisa asked. "Well, the is a electrical problem I need to fix, and I could not fix it before, cause my boss is a ball buster," Emma explained.

Andrew was right about one thing it did rain, and none of us came out with a umbrella. It was not that bad. It was only light wispy rain, but it was very annoying. I kept my gun at ready the whole time. I was not going to get surprised by a giant snake again. We made it half way through the jungle to a weird outcrop of metal. Emma opened it up and immediately began working and for some reason she was using a blow torch. I'm not an electrician, but I didn't think they used blow torches.

I was soaked from the rain constantly pelting me. The cloudy had made it so I could hardly see anything in the brush. I was ever so thankful when the rain had finally stopped, and a few beams of sunshine came through. The problem is that I had that strange feeling again. I looked back at Emma happily working away, and Lisa using a nearby tree to lean on. I was relieved, when Emma said she was done and the systems are fine now. The feeling would not go away. "Lisa get over here," I quietly suggest to her. "Well, I don't want to," she flat out said and walked off into the jungle. Emma gave me a concerned look. I could only shrug. I heard a scream come from where Lisa trudged off to.

I saw Lisa in the coils of a massive python. Lisa's gun was thrown somewhere. I shot off a few rounds at the snake, but they did not pierce the hide deep enough to have an effect. The snake tightened its grip on Lisa. Caught in the moment I leapt onto the snake and continued firing tranq darts at its head. The snake reveled its many pointed teeth. With the shots being completely ineffective I tried to mash the snake's head with the gun instead. It easily wavered away from my blows and squeezed Lisa tighter. She was no longer screaming just holding onto what little breath she had left.

The snake struck at me like lighting. Its huge mouth wrapped around my shoulder and the teeth dug into my flesh. I had to do something quick or we would both be dead. I did the only thing I could think of. I matted by hand into a fist and punched one of its large green eyes. The surprise was enough to let the snake go of me. The snake almost immediately struck again, but I was ready for him this time.

I don't know if it was smarts or foolishness, but I raised my gun at it once again. The impact was enough to send me flying off the giant, and the python gripped onto my arm with its fangs. The pain was almost unbearable, but I did not let my gun go. My hand was stuck halfway down its throat. It gashed at my arm in an attempt to swallow me whole. Hanging mostly in the air I fired off a few rounds into the snakes stomach. Its jaw softened and fell to the ground along with me. Lisa was unconscious, but still alive.

I tried to remove my arm from the snake's mouth, but the fish hook teeth would not allow me to budge an inch and only dug further into my skin. The next sound scared me the most. The hiss of the second Mega Python from above me. I was more helpless then a baby. The snake leaned in mouth open wide, and then I could hear the rattle of a machine gun and tons of darts stuck into the second snakes side. It slumped to the flood with a resounding thud. I was luck enough that it did not land on me.

Emma came over to check on me machine gun in tow. She must have run back to get it, while I was fending off the first snake. I was glade enough to be alive. She pried the snake's jaw open and released my hand. We then pulled Lisa out of the clutches of the snake. Barney and his team was upon us in a short while. Barney took a glance at the two snakes and then at me. He came over to me, looked me in the eye, and said, "you have just gone past your limit. Next time you do this, you may just end up dead. Remember that."

Barney's squad split up into two teams. Most of them were instructed to bring the snakes back to the snake enclosure, before they wake up. They others were to help me and the girls back to Home Tree. Barney came along with us. Barney wrapped my arm up in some leaves to prevent it from bleeding anymore. Two other guys had to gently carry Lisa back, and Emma let me use her as a crutch. It was a nice gesture, but unnecessary. We were taken to the small hospital and the doctor.

First checked on the most wounded, me. I felt like such and idiot. The nurse gauzed my arm and shoulder, while the doctor checked on passed out Lisa. She turned out to be fine, except for a few burses. I guess a snake's bite is worse then its bark, but most don't come away from the bark part. The doctor had to check on Emma, but it was totally unnecessary. I had could go home, and Lisa was able to as soon as she woke up. I felt a little bit worried about Lisa that night at home. I still slept fine. She is a tuff girl.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like or hate the writing write a review. Do you really want to know what happens next? Guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter. I will give you a hint. It has something to do with the beach.<strong>


End file.
